AI Battlogue
AI Battlogue 'is the first episode of ''Gundam Build Fighters: Battlogue. Plot Meijin Kawaguchi III and Allan Adams visit the Yajima Trading's research and development center, where Allan tells the Meijin that the OS of the Gunpla Battle's Battle System has been upgraded, and its autopilot mode has Artificial Intelligence (AI) incorporated. The Meijin is pleased - those without control skills can now enjoy Gunpla Battle. Allan explains that there are different kinds of AI, including quasi-personalities of Gundam pilots from series past, meaning any dream match is possible. At Allan's urging, the two decide to test out the system. Allan uses the CB-9696G/C/T Reversible Gundam‎‎ while the Meijin brings out MS-06BR Ballistic Zaku, the MS-06R-AB Zaku Amazing's successor. The system boots up and two AI are chosen - Ribbons Almark for the Reversible Gundam and Char Aznable for the Ballistic Zaku. The two launch and meet outside a colony. Char proclaims that despite not knowing who Ribbons is, seeing him pilot a Gundam-type is sufficient reason for a fight. Char is infuriated by Ribbons' reply as the latter's voice reminded him of someone. The two then spar, beam rifle against bazooka. Ribbons later runs into the colony via a hole created during the fight with Char in pursuit. In the colony, Char is attacked by two beam shots, and he discovers that the Reversible Gundam has transformed. Hiding behind a building, Char tries to understand what kind of machine the Reversible Gundam is. However, he underestimates its capabilities and is ambushed, with the Ballistic Zaku's bazooka stolen and crushed. Char responds by firing at the damaged bazooka using his rifle, and closes in with his heat hawk. To his horror, the Reversible Gundam transforms again to parry with its own beam saber and fires a beam shot. Char easily dodges and shoots back, surprising Ribbons with his quick reflexes. Ribbons then transforms the Gundam a third time and shoots again. Char realizes he is being toyed with, and escapes to a desert-like area. Trying to figure out how to deal with the enemy machine, Char begs for Lalah Sune's guidance and soon senses the Reversible Gundam's approach. The two then destroy each other's rifle, and a beam shot from the Reversible opens another hole in the colony's wall, leading to Char escaping. Outside, Char and Ribbons unleash their Funnels and Fangs, which destroy each other. Being pushed, Char uses more of his Newtype abilities, causing Ribbons to lose track of him. Char gets in close and kicks the Reversible Gundam, sending it crashing onto the colony. The Meijin notes that Char's AI is superior to Ribbons' and asks Allan if they should stop. Allan, however, has other idea. As Char gets closer to the downed Reversible Gundam, he boasts that fighting strength isn't determined by a Mobile Suit's performance and attacks with a double beam tomahawk. To his shock, the Reversible Gundam counters quickly with a beam saber as the Ribbons AI is swapped out with the Amuro Ray AI. When Char demands to know why Ribbons and Amuro sound the same, Amuro dismisses it as a coincidence. The two suits then engage in a fist fight that destroys the Ballistic Zaku's left arm. The attachment on Reversible Gundam's left arm is also destroyed and its head is knocked clean off. After a series of quick exchanges, Char and Amuro race towards each other on the surface of the Moon and roar out that they will keep fighting because the other took Lalah from them. In one final strike, the two suits are destroyed, unleashing a ring of light from the Moon to the Earth. With the battle ending in a draw, Meijin cannot help but be impressed by the AI swap. Allan explains that it is an undocumented feature, his little secret. As the credits roll, Meijin wants to go at it again, this time using Emma Sheen. Allan decides to bring in Seabook Arno. When Meijin claims that that's cheating, Allan suggests that he is just leveling the playing field. Stats Characters #Meijin Kawaguchi III #Allan Adams #Ribbons Almark (AI) #Char Aznable (AI) #Amuro Ray (AI) Mechanic #CB-9696G/C/T Reversible Gundam #MS-06BR Ballistic Zaku Quotes Notes & Trivia *Toru Furuya reprises his role as Amuro and Ribbons, however the Char Aznable AI (i.e. Casval Rem Deikun) is voiced by Toshihiko Seki who voices the true Char Aznable from whom Casval took the name from, rather than Casval's voice actor, Shūichi Ikeda. *When the Reversible Gundam's AI pilot is switched from Ribbons Almark to Amuro Ray, the Gundam does the RX-78-2 Gundam's leaping pose from episode 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam. *When the Ballistic Zaku decapitates the Reversible Gundam, Amuro shrugs it off, saying he only took out the main camera. This is a reference to episode 43 of Mobile Suit Gundam, when the RX-78-2 Gundam was decapitated by the MSN-02 Zeong. *The final showdown between the Ballistic Zaku and the Reversible Gundam on the Moon is similar to the battle between the GN-001REII Gundam Exia Repair II and the GN-000 0 Gundam in episode 25 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Season 2. *The green ring of light circling the Earth after the battle is a reference to the Axis Shock phenomenon from Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack. *Amuro's AI rolling his eyes towards the viewers when he proclaims that the similarity of his and Ribbons' voices is just a coincidence is likely a reference to the myth of eye movements being lie indicators.